The Second Sacred Jewel for Demons
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Five years ago, a wolf demon and a fox demon joined together to exterminate demons. When they meet Inuyasha and the gang, and trouble comes to kidnap two of the girls, will anyone be able to figure out the fox demon's dark secret?
1. Five Years Ago

**I do not own Inuyasha, as a matter of fact; I don't own anything Hollywood yet. You never know the future. I apologize for the lacking knowledge of Japanese names, for I'm not Japanese, but I do watch Inuyasha on Cartoon Network and Netflix. Hope you enjoy!**

_Five Years Ago_

Kota was a wolf demon, a medieval wolf demon. He wreaked havoc among the good people of the village near his forest. He never cared to eat the puny weaklings, because he was 'worried they would slow him down'. Every time he said this, he'd laugh as if there was no tomorrow. His black hair was close to his head, a bit shaggy, unusual for this time period. His green eyes always gave off a dangerous red glint, which made most cower. He had twenty-six comrades, and what seemed like a never-ending amount of wolves.

"Akihiko," he muttered, "what the He** is he good for?"

"He's smart, Kota," Akihiro, Akihiko's brother, reminded. "Remember that food shortage a month ago?"

"Yeah, yeah Akihiro," Kota skipped a stone across the river near their home.

The cave up the mountain howled with hunger, Akihiko rushing to give them all an equal amount of food. Kota sighed when he heard the youngest comrade trip over some stone. He was always a klutz, which was what Kota wanted to _avoid_ in his pack. _How__am__I__supposed__to__run__this__with__Akihiko__ruining__every__meal__with__some__accident?_He thought to himself. Daisuke reached into the river and yanked out two huge tuna. This only proved why his name translated to 'Great Help'.

Eita was trying to help Akihiko with the fallen fish, and all the hustle was driving both Kota and Hiroaki insane on all levels. Some of the wolves came out and whimpered in front of the two, begging for something other than fish. Kota stood, smirking.

"We'll attack the village. Only the men, since the women have to repopulate every once in a while," he ordered.

The wolves howled, and he knew it was out of joy and faith it would go right.

**A.N: This is the intro, so the point of why Inuyasha's connected is second chapter**.8

The wolves were vicious, ravenous with the lust of human meat. Screams filled the air, and even Kota was smiling at the torture. Jin was laughing his heart out at the sight of the dying humans, when an arrow pierced through his heart. Kota stopped breathing and smiling, staring at Jin. The arrow was stuck in there, and Jin fell to the ground lifeless.

"JIN!" Kota roared.

Kota faced the direction the arrow had come from and bounded forward. Jin was a reliable comrade, someone with a shoulder to cry on if someone beat you in battle, and that only happened once with Kota…once…once alone. Kota kicked a tree and sent it flying, hearing a rough grunt as it smacked against someone's bosom hard and crushed their torso. Kota stalked up next to the tree to see a woman, green hair and eyes, a dirtied face to match what Kota had pictured a warrior to look like. Blood trickled from her cheek, and she was struggling against the force of the thick bark. He recognized the weapon she held was indeed a bow, and he could tell that the arrow that stuck Jin matched the rest she carried. He stomped hard on the tree, making her right collarbone shoot out of her skin and caused her to wince, only wince. He scoffed and stomped again, making the bone shoot out further. Again, she only winced.

_This__is__one__tough__B*TCH,_he thought to himself. He stomped twice in a row, only to get the bone further, and the woman wincing, not screaming. "You know, it's not fun when you don't scream," he pouted.

"That's…the…idea…" she breathed, the tree most likely crushing her right lung.

"Well, no matter what, you will die," he told her. "I will avenge my comrade."

"And…I…will…avenge…my…brother…" she panted, giving up for the moment.

"Your brother?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Kobe…you…killed…him…last…week…you…B*STARD!" she cried, not releasing a single tear.

"We kill for our own survival. It's called being a demon, human," he insulted.

Anger rose in her lungs. She was, on no circumstances, a mortal weakling. Much like her step-mother, who was pregnant with some half-demon. "I'M…NO…MORTAL! I'M AKIKO! AKIKO THE POWERFUL FOX DEMON SHALL AVENGE HER BROTHER!"

He blinked, then noticed the squished fox tail behind her rump. He blinked again and huffed. "My comrade killed by a mere fox demon? That's just dishonorable…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she demanded.

"I said 'My comrade killed by a mere fox demon? That's just dishonorable…'," he repeated in mockery.

She went at pushing the tree off once again and came up with nothing. She sighed and he stomped on it again, making her only wince. He roared and smashed her leg until it faced an odd angle, making her wince a bit more.

"What will it take to make you scream?" he demanded.

"An army…a powerful one…" she teased, smirking as if to irritate him.

He snarled and turned. He had to admit, she was tricky, the type of women he wanted to never meet. He heard a whimper and turned. It was some half-demon, a baby even. He could tell it was a half fox demon, due to the fact of the tail attached to it's rump, but this had a different aura then Akiko. He glanced at her and stomped on the tree again, making her wince.

"Once more, and if you don't scream, the half demon will," he threatened.

She bit her lip, and he stomped. She refused to scream. He took the tyke and slid his sword out. "NO! DON'T PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Akiko cried.

He didn't hesitate to slaughter the baby. His own flesh and blood didn't get to live…why did hers deserve to? "NO!" she screamed. "NO!"

"Now you scream over some half-demon?" he laughed. "Pathetic!"

He dropped the lifeless carcass and started walking. "YOU B*TCH! I HATE YOU!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Akiko," he teased. "Besides, I saved him some suffering."

"YOU…YOU…"

"Check for yourself to see what I mean," he stopped. The tree rolled off her body with the nuzzle of a black wolf and it immediately went to Kota's side. Akiko raised a green brow and he walked away. She crawled over to the baby and gasped at the sight of something she hated the most: disease. She could see the sign in his infected left ear. She scoffed.

"Guess that wench owns me an explanation," she laughed. "I will avenge Kobe, but I will avenge my baby brother."

8

8 seconds, that's how long Kota had until he slumped in missing Akiko. He didn't understand a deep feeling buried deep inside, so he decided to turn back, but he bumped into the wolf that accompanied him.

"What is it?" he asked.

The wolf howled at the sky, making Kota turn and run for the village. Something happened, he knew it. He slid to a stop and gasped. The sight before him was terrible. His comrades were all dead, wolf or demon. The humans were dead as well, but that didn't explain his comrades. He blinked and crumpled to his knees, his wolf companion howling. A chuckle rang in Kota's ears and he turned.

"Well…well…a survivor," a female voice cackled.

A young woman appeared, her choice of wear combined with red, pale pink, and some other colors not really to Kota's taste. Her hair was black and her eyes bright crimson. She was pale and carried a fan by her side, resembling some demon by the smirk on her face.

"Who the F*CK are you?" Kota demanded.

"The name's Kagura, but you won't live long enough to get to know me better." She opened her fan. "Dance of Blades!"

Harsh wind patterns flashed by as if they were blades, he dodged them all, being the fastest of his group. He skidded and ran, knowing he had to find some help. As prideful as he was, even he had to admit that to himself. The wolf panted in it's haste and an arrow whizzed past Kota's head and struck the evil wind demon (it is sort of obvious if she made wind patterns). Kota kept at running and spotted Akiko. _Saved__by__a__human?__How__much__dishonor__does__this__B*TCH__bring?_

"Stop hesitating, Akiko!" he called, grabbing her wrist. "This B*TCH is not kidding!"

"What demon isn't?" she sighed, thinking he was daft.

"LET'S JUST GET A F*CKING MOVE ON!" he roared, hauling her onto his back to make the escape faster.

"All right, all right!" she huffed, thinking him also a push-over.

"You can't run from the wind!" Kagura teased, releasing another harsh pattern of blades.

"We are now, aren't we?" Kota called back.

Akiko stared at him. Was he this ridiculous? She shook her head and they kept at running. She took another arrow and both the arrow and the bow pulsed. A blade stuck Kota's leg, making him cry out. Akiko's face writhed with anger an the bow and arrow pulsed again.

"STAY AWAY FROM KOTA!" she blurted absentmindedly.

She flung the arrow and it burst in fox fire. Kagura smirked and rose her fan too late, for the arrow pierced her shoulder and it hurt. Kagura gasped. That never happened to be hurt by a mere arrow. Kagura snatched one of her feathers and flew off, leaving Akiko to deal with Kota's escape route.

"You're hurt," she observed.

"NO, I'M NOT!" he roared, fatigue.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell," she hugged his neck tight, making Kota think if that he lied, he'd be hit with an arrow next.

"All right…so it's a little wound that stings…so what?" he smiled.

She gaped. She didn't believe he could be nice, but he was.

8

It had been a month since the incident, but the leg still didn't heal. Akiko loathed all the time her step-mother spent with him. _That__slut,_Akiko thought bitterly. One day, Kota hid from everyone in Akiko's hut. She tried going in multiple times, but she always heard some growl. She'd always back off, afraid of what she would see. She went into the forest for a bit, gathering berries and herbs for Kota's wound. The bushes rustled, although she was not even the slightest bit of alarmed. Something nudged her leg, so she turned around. She screamed, loudly.

Kota heard it. He roared loudly, since he couldn't let Akiko get hurt. He rushed out of the hut, not being able to be seen. Thoughts of what had happened rushed through his head, feeding him fury and adrenaline.

She was running and shooting arrows at the same time. The demon that was pursuing her was reaching out for her, it's eyes sad and furious at the same time. She tripped on something and fell, back forward and she skidded to a halt. She screamed and covered her eyes, knowing she couldn't escape it in time. Suddenly, something was over her, and a clash rang in her ears. She uncovered her eyes gradually and gasped. A black wolf was attacking the demon that was after her. She thought the wolf was brave, considering that the demon was one of those earth shaker demons from the south. He was pale with pale yellow hair, which she knew was rare here. His eyes were black and he wore the clothing of a warrior. She looked at the wolf and saw one of it's legs were injured. Picturing the front legs as arms, she gasped.

"K-Kota?" she stuttered, astounded.

He turned once his name was called, his fangs dribbling with blood. His eyes were dark green, unlike the kind, green shade they were before. He roared and bounded for her. She dodged and he growled, the same growl she heard in the hut. She didn't understand why the earth shaker wanted her, and why he was so thin in the first lace. She didn't understand why Kota charge at her, or what was happening to him. She backed up into a tree and the earth shaker went to grab her waist and drag her away. She screamed again right before he could and Kota sank his teeth into his neck, making the earth shaker try and through him off calmly. Akiko wished under her breath.

"Please, all the light of the rumored Sacred Jewel, help Kota," she prayed.

A pink light glowed inside her, and her body pulsed the way her bow and arrow did a month ago. She gripped her bow and arrow absentmindedly and notched the arrow. She aimed it at the scene and idiotically fired, not sure who it'd hit. The pink light grew brighter, and she was fully awake. Her hair ruffled and she charged, grabbing her mother's sword, who was also a fox demon, but a warrior at heart. Akiko slashed at the earth shaker and the arrow's path was at him. The arrow went through his arm and he winced, much like her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, which he hoisted her on his shoulder.

"Let go!" she cried, the pink light fading.

_Courage,__love,__wisdom,__and__…__what__was__that__last__one?_She thought hard and pushed away from the earth shaker, who obviously wanted her for something. Kota charged at the earth shaker and bit at the throat, a stream of blood coating his fur. Akiko began running, trying to keep away from the two. Her father caught the sight of her from the corner of his eye and charged for the two.

"Father, no!" she cried.

"Kota, stop!" the father cried, tugging at Kota's black wolf tail.

Kota swiped at the father, but the father dodged. Something rattled in Akiko's body and she gripped at her heart as it clutched.

_KIKYO!_A voice inside her cried harshly, and even more harshly each second. She wanted to shut it out, but she was swallowing too much darkness. She widened her eyes and a burst of demonic aura burst out, making her light headed.

"AKIKO!" a growl sounded.

She saw the wolf bounding for her, but the earth shaker kept him at bay. "AKIKO!"

"Kota…"she mouthed.

She was absorbed in the darkness. She saw three figures surrounding her, one was human, one was a half-demon, and the third was demon. They all looked like her, but only she was a ball of half light and dark. She turned suddenly and jerked to a stop in front of the human side of her. She fought for the demon, so it obeyed and shot for the demon. She felt her heart burn and the aura shot back in her in a rush, making her eyes grow red along with her hair, like it always did when she was in a power overload. Her fingernails became claws and her skin was on fire. She took out a smashing top and threw it at the earth shaker. He was forced to the ground and winced at the fake pain. She screamed and Kota winced with mental pain.

Her cries were horrible, and he wondered why he even wanted to hear her scream in the first place. He cringed and leapt at her, taking a full on blow by her flaming bow. The father was stumbling back, amazed at her power. Kota weakly looked at her and her looked up, the night had arrived. The fur was erased and he was the normal wolf-demon again, not the stupid curse version a priestess put on him in her last breath. He supported himself with the palms of his hands and his knees. He looked from the ground and back at Akiko, who looked ready to burst when she was clutching the sides of her head.

"Akiko…"he weakly muttered before he collapsed.

She screamed and flung her head up, the flames slowly subsiding. The pain of that transformation always made her hate, but that pink glow fading to black made her calm back. It went back to pink and she crawled to Kota, weak.

"Kota…wake up…" she begged silently. He didn't budge. "Kota…"

She wept silently, worried that she killed him, even after he'd been so nice to her after the past month. She felt something grip her wrist, which was flat on the ground like the rest of her body, and she looked up from the dirt. Kota was weakly smiling, staring kindly at her. She stopped crying and smiled as well. They heard a rustling in the bushes and a separate demon appeared.

"THE SACRED JEWEL! WHERE'S THE SACRED JEWEL?"

Akiko gasped. Did her body make a separate Sacred Jewel? Kota stood and she gazed at him. He walked in front of her boy and dragged out his sword. He charged.

"NOBODY TRIES TO KILL HER BUT ME!" he cried.

Akiko smiled. "Very funny, Kota…"

8

She waved good bye to her papa and went off to the forest to pick berries for Kota. His wound was slightly less deeper, but not really by much. She ran into her step-mother.

"There you are, Akiko," she snarled. "Listen, where's my baby?"

Akiko's heart stopped. She completely forgot her plan for revenge against her step-mother for granting the baby the illness. "Died of illness that you gave him." Akiko thought that'd be good enough, just loosing the baby in the first place. She didn't want that black glow to come back.

"LIAR!" the step-mother screamed. She charged at Akiko with a spear and it was deflected by the blade of Kota's sword. Akiko looked next to her to see Kota himself, blocking the attack with his sword.

"I'd prefer that you didn't skewer Akiko," he smiled teasingly. The step-mother shook with anger. Akiko smiled kindly and patted Kota, making him turn to her. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," she giggled.

He rolled his eyes and kicked the spear out of the step's hands. He turned to Akiko. "Do you ever think of leaving this place…I mean…just to travel for a while?"

She nodded. "I always wait for Pa, though."

Kota smiled. "Well, with all the demons attacking the villages, why don't we go and do a little exterminating? It'd boost up some abilities."

She nodded and ran to tell her father. He approved and walked off with the two others, leaving the step to deal with the hut. Kota and Akiko went off with Akiko's Pa, but Akiko was very precarious, because she was afraid of what produced that pink glow. Then she thought, _How__can__it__be__the__Sacred__Jewel__if__I__'__m__a__demon?_

**A.N:****First****Chapter****done!****Can****'****t****wait****to****write****the****second****and****hear****your****reviews.****Please****no****mean****ones,****though,****I****like****Inuyasha****the****show****and****thought**** '****Why****not****make****a****fan****fiction?****'****,****so****I****'****m****trying!**


	2. The Sacred Jewel II

**I do not own Inuyasha, as a matter of fact; I don't own anything Hollywood yet. You never know the future. I apologize for the lacking knowledge of Japanese names, for I'm not Japanese, but I do watch Inuyasha on Cartoon Network and Netflix. Hope you enjoy!**

_The Sacred Jewel II _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Yeah?" he yawned, sleepy.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" she asked.

"I don't know, didn't you see me sleeping?" he snapped.

"Kagome was only asking!" Shippo defended.

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha ordered, irritated with the little fox demon.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

Inuyasha yelped and clung to the tree, not wanting her to say 'Sit'. After ten million times of being smacked in the face because of the stupid cursed necklace that old priestess put on him a while ago, he couldn't stand the pain anymore.

"Good," Kagome smiled.

"Oh, ha, ha, Kagome," he rolled his eyes at himself and slid down the bark, landing in front of the two. "Next time, don't be so serious looking if you mean it as a joke."

She paused. A strange aura swept over her, and she couldn't believe her senses. _It__couldn__'__t__be__…_

"Yo, Kagome," Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

She looked behind her. A demonic aura was heading this way, one close to Shippo's, one close to another friend of hers, Koga. The bushes ruffled and she blinked walking towards them.

"Ka-go-me…" Inuyasha blinked, utterly confused.

His ears twitched and he yanked out his sword. It went full out deadly and he kept it in front of himself. Kagome went up to the bushes and tried to walk past, but a demon, a snake her guess was, whizzed past her, an arrow plunged in through his head. It surprised her it wasn't dead. Another rustle came and a wolf demon, pelts of black and his black hair short and shaggy, whizzed past towards the demon.

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" he cried.

Inuyasha blinked and Shippo dropped his jaw. The wolf demon tried for the snake, but it evaporated before he could hit it.

"F*CK! AKIKO!" the wolf demon roared.

A young woman with a fox tail appeared, panting. "Sorry…for…not…hey…who are you…guys?" the woman asked those astounded around her.

Kagome held out a hand. "I'm Kagome."

"Nice to meet…you…" the woman nodded, accepting the hand and shaking it. "Hey, another fox demon."

"That's Shippo," Kagome smiled.

Shippo still gaped and Inuyasha shook himself out of his trance. "Kagome, you do know that's a demon, right?"

"Yeah, it's easy to tell because of the tail," Kagome shrugged.

The woman looked at her tail and shrugged. Kagome remembered the wolf demon and turned to him. "You called her Akiko, right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he snapped.

Akiko rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "He's just a bit cranky he hasn't fought a demon in a month."

"Well, you keep shooting them before I can!" the wolf demon cried. "It's not fair!"

"His name's Kota, if you care to know," Akiko continued.

"He sort of reminds me of a friend of mine," Kagome blurted.

"I guess he's also a wolf demon?" Akiko guessed.

"Yep. Um…who was that demon?"

"Another B*STARD after the Sacred Jewel," Kota shrugged. "Funny. I thought that thing was destroyed or something."

Kagome blinked. _So__I__was__right__…_ "Um…would you guys by any chance have seen it?"

"No, why?"

"It's just…"

"Just that we haven't been near that thing in a long time," Inuyasha broke in. "Last time I checked, it was gone."

Kagome felt something in her gut. It was pointing at Akiko. "Akiko…would you have by any chance have been near it?"

"…" Akiko blinked. "Not that I think…"

Kota's eyes widened. "Think?"

"You don't remember five years ago?" Akiko blinked.

Kota looked back. He remembered in that burst of scary power, there were a pink glow and a black glow. "Oh…wait…that can't happen, Akiko. You're a demon."

"What?" Inuyasha blinked out of confusion. "What do you mean?"

They all sat in a circle and Akiko explained. Kagome was blinking and Inuyasha was standing. "So…is it true?" Akiko asked, scared.

Kagome nodded. "You must've formed a special Sacred Jewel."

Akiko was blinking. She rested her chin on her palm, which her elbow was rested on her side of the knee. Kota was clutching the ground and he flung himself up. "That's impossible! Demons can't form a sacred jewel!"

"Then explain why it's in her body," Kagome challenged.

Kota's eyes twitched in annoyance and he sighed, sitting back down. "I still don't believe it."

"You don't believe anything," Akiko pointed out.

"Yeah, I do," Kota argued.

"No, remember last week?"

He looked back. (Short Flashback): Kota was sleeping, dreaming of Akiko once again. He never seemed to get her out of his mind. He woke up when his wolf was yelping uncontrollably. He grunted and turned to the side, then reminding himself he was on a branch and fell off.

"WAKE UP! THERE'S A DEMON!" Akiko shouted.

"No, there's no aura."

"BUT-"

"There's no demon, Akiko."

That's when she notched her arrow, made him duck while he thought she was going to shoot at him, and she pierced the head of a demon: (End of Flashback). Kota blushed.

"Well…that was last week…"

"Don't make me mention last month with the spider…" Akiko sighed.

Kota stood up, fists clenched. "Okay! I don't believe anything! Happy?"

Akiko smiled. "Yes."

He rolled his eyes and fell, not caring if he was lying flat, his head pointed to Akiko. Akiko giggled and Kagome smiled at the friendly demon. "So…you've been dealing with this for five years?" Kagome guessed the longest date mentioned.

"Yep. But, as you might've figured out, demons don't age quite like humans. Trust me; I'm not a year over sixteen in appearance if you look at me from a human perspective. My Pa always said I in appearance every five, but that would mean I'd look like a five year old!"

Kagome smiled wider as Akiko laughed at herself. Inuyasha seethed his sword and leaned against the tree he was sleeping on. Shippo stood and looked around. He heard a rustle and another snake demon came shooting out. Kota shot up and launched himself at the demon, un-seething his sword all at once.

"Call it!" he cried.

Akiko stood and took out her bow and arrows, while Kagome did the same with hers. Inuyasha just watched, knowing the demon must've been desperate if he hadn't fought another demon for a whole week, considering what he knew of his personality. Kota slashed the sword, but missed.

"OH COME ON!" he cried in fury.

He lurched again, but the snake demon swatted him with his tail. This grabbed Inuyasha's attention. "GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!" the demon cried.

"Over my dead body…" Akiko muttered, notching her arrow.

A sword plunged through the snake's head and the snake went crazy. Kota was flung to the ground and he created a deep crater in the ground. Kagome nearly fell in, but Inuyasha gripped her sleeve and yanked her up. Kagome notched her arrow and aimed for the snake, but it was slithering too fast.

"GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Kagome fired, but it was deflected and went flying for Akiko. Kagome pushed her out of the path and it struck Kagome's arm. She winced and let go of Akiko, covering the stream of blood with her fingers. She stared up at the snake.

"PESKY WOMAN!"

It lurched for her, but something struck its side with a 'NO YOU DON'T!' Kagome blinked to see Inuyasha, sword still seethed. She winced as something prickled in her wound and she stared at the ground, something crawling up her neck. She swatted at the back, but the feeling just jumped to her hand. She withdrew it and saw a tiny spider, with a red mark.

"Oh SH*T!" she cussed under her breath.

Akiko flicked it away and she looked down at her own hand, with multiple spiders crawling up her own arm. Kagome saw some crawling up her leg and shook them off. Kota hadn't gotten up yet, so both started to worry he was unconscious. Stomping rang in their ears, but Inuyasha seemed to be too busy to listen. They turned to a larger version of the Black Widow, except this carried a demonic aura.

"Eyes and the real thing? I could use both…" the spider mumbled.

Akiko shot at it, but it only made it angry as it stuck an eye. Kagome fumbled with hers, but something bit her neck before she could finish getting the arrow notched again. She was paralyzed with Akiko, and they were both grabbed by the demon spider. They tried to move, but Kagome was feeling sick. She knew Black Widows were typically poisonous, so she thought either these were small Spider Demons who paralyzed or killed, or she was going to die in a bit. Inuyasha caught the scent of blood and turned away from the snake. A huge spider demon was carrying Kagome and Akiko off.

"KAGOME!" he cried, running towards her, but the snake swatted him back.

_KAGOME!..._The phrase rang through Kota's mind as he lied unconscious in the crater. _Wake__up!__Akiko__might__be__in__danger!_ He felt power surge through his veins and his eyes popped open. He bounded out of the crater, knowing he was in his curse form, and ran for the spider. He saw Akiko on its back and howled, furious. He slashed at the legs, but the Widow just swatted him away, making yet another crater. He cursed himself and went back to his normal form.

"A-Akiko…" he muttered, tears falling. "I-I let you down…"

_Don't be crying, save her!_

Kota shook with sorrow and anger. He couldn't let them get killed, or worse…Inuyasha was stronger, he guessed, for a half-demon, maybe he never got rusty like he did. He ad to get up and at least help Inuyasha or stall that stupid spider. He phased again and leapt out of the hole, barging for the spider. Akiko and Kagome were still frozen on the spider's back, so he had either one shot, or they were as good as dead. He slashed at a leg and the spider tried to swipe him away, but he was determined to save the two girls. Plus, Akiko owed him payment for a bet they had two years ago, which she never gave him.

Akiko weakly blinked once, since her eyes were scorching. She tried to move at least a finger, but she was paralyzed. _Please!_ she thought desperately. _Don__'__t__let__me__die!__I__have__so__much__I__wanted__to__tell__Kota__…__plus__I__still__owe__him__for__that__bet__two__years__ago__…_She laughed at the thought. (Flashback): Kota and Akiko were wrestling in a way. The fox father found this inappropriate, but they thought it was a good way to train for any demons. Those were the happier times…the sun leaked through the tree tops and she was running the four parts of the sacred jewel through her head, trying not to forget them: friendship, love, wisdom, and courage; all of which she thought she didn't possess, but then again…she fought demons even when she could've said no, she knew when to quit teasing and what to say for something, she loved her family, and she had a great friendship with Kota. She pinned Kota on the ground, but he managed to push her off. They panted and both tried at their stomachs, but ended up grabbing each others neck. They sighed and went at it.

"Hey…I bet you can't…throw me…for higher than the closest branch of this tree," Kota stopped and pointed to a tree next to them.

Akiko looked u and the branch was about ten feet up. She guessed she wouldn't make it, but she remembered Kota was one for fun and games.

"All right, how much?" she smiled, thinking she'd loose.

"How much do you have?" he asked.

She checked. "Fifty."

"Hmm...I guess twenty-five, then."

She grabbed his feet and looked at the branch. She threw him up, making him twirl a bit, but only made it to 9' 6". So close. He landed roughly, but he didn't mind.

"Pay up," he smiled.

"I'll pay you later," she promised. "You know, when things are a bit more settle."

"All right," he pouted: (End of Flashback).

She forced all her nerves in one finger, trying to move it. It never budged. She sighed inside and knew Kagome and her were as good as dead, if the spider didn't want them for the Sacred Jewel. Akiko stood still, forcing herself to blink a lot, if that was the only thing she could move. Kagome followed her example and they slid off when the spider jerked. A black wolf was headed their way, but the spider swiped at it and gathered up the girls again. He started running, the tiny spiders making sure they'd stay on the back.

Inuyasha was having bad luck. First of all, the snake wouldn't stand still and second of all, Kagome was getting farther away. The snake wouldn't allow him to leave, so he just had to do to it the hard way.

"Wind scar!" he cried, swinging the sword and producing one of the deadlier techniques the sword carried.

The snake dodged it and made it hit a tree. Inuyasha cursed himself and went after the snake. _Over__grown__serpent,_he thought bitterly. He didn't have time for this SH*T!

"DIE!" the snake cried.

He swung hard on Inuyasha's side and Inuyasha heard crunching. His left ribcage was pounding with pain, and he didn't have time to cry out when the snake pounded him with his tail. Inuyasha was very much reminded of Kagome's 'Sit' order, making him groan. Couldn't life grant him a F*CKING freebie and allow him to save Kagome?

Kagome wasn't having a real good time either. The paralyzed parts of her were all the useful ones, even the bladder was shut off. She blinked so much, her eyes were watering, and her irises were even frozen, so she couldn't see anything other than the sky. The wolf kept attacking, and she had a feeling the wolf was Kota, since the fur and tail were both one of the same. She tried to scream, but she only produced a muffled grunt.

Akiko wriggled her nose. _Yes!_She couldn't wriggle anything else though, but she heard a yelp of a wolf. _Kota?_Her body pulsed, and her fingers clutched the flesh of the spider.

"You…" she managed from her closed mouth, "…B*STARD!"

She flung her arms up, taking the skin with her. She flew up, swatting the spiders away from Kagome and her both. Her body was pulsing black. _What?_She calmed down, making her pulses ink once more. She swung out her bow and managed to swipe a couple of spiders. She grabbed Kagome and flung off the spider, only to be thrown back on. She managed to get a glimpse of Kota; he was injured. She tried to wriggle out, but he was too strong. She wasn't wise at all. The tiny spiders crawled near them, so she screamed, awaking Kagome from her frozen state. Kagome screamed as well, and something pink shot out of Akiko's chest; a beam of pink light. The ray disintegrated a few spiders and managed to put a tiny barrier around them. They were alive; for now.

Kota was having no picnic. His ribcage was bruised an even cracked in some areas. He returned to his normal demon self, but he couldn't get up from the ground. Akiko's screams made a few tears spill, making him curse himself for being so sensitive. He flung his head up and roared in pain, trying to get up to save them.

Inuyasha heard everything: the screams, to the roar, to the threats the snake spat at him. Inuyasha's heart crushed to pieces when he notified one of the screams as Kagome's, and cursed himself for being held up like this and prayed she was all right. He kept slashing at the snake, missing a number of times.

Akiko sighed and turned to Kagome. "Well, it's not like we're going anywhere."

"We should try to at least!" Kagome gasped at her lack of trying.

Akiko sighed. "Look…wouldn't it be better to be taken to their nest and let the boys follow our scent of aura to there so we can finish them?"

Kagome looked down. That was wise. Akiko screamed as her heart was being beaten from the inside. Kagome gasped and stared at her, worried. Akiko panted and looked at the ground, not understanding these weird attacks upon her heart.

"Why don't we get to know each other better?" Akiko changed the subject. "It'd ought to help with some strategy."

Kagome knew she was right, because you can't give someone a look out position if their easily distracted, or a ninja status to an obvious, loud person, you know? "Okay, what should we start with?"

"Skills; like how long we can last under water."

"Five minutes without breath," Kagome shrugged slightly.

"Ten. Can you make your own arrows easily and if you can, in what amount of time?"

"Yes, and for five minutes each."

"Yes, and for two and a half minutes each. Temper?"

"You'd have to do something really bad to make me loose it."

"Same here…spiritual power?"

"Yeah…how many tricks can you do?"

"Thirty. Resilient?"

"Yep."

"Yep. Klutz?"

"I trip on rocks and bones a lot."

"I typically run into a tree once a week. Trust me, I've kept track. Um…how fast are you physically and mentally?"

"A good bit for a human and if it's about anything of my time, very slow. Other than that, I'm really smart."

"About twice as fast as the fastest runner, and average for a demon. Toughest demon fought?"

"A demon by the name of Naraku."

"This southern earth shaker. They are really tough and I'm surprised I survived."

They were quiet for a bit. The spider kept going, and suddenly, they were in the air. They screamed and the spider caught them, and their visions both went black.

_Kota__…_was Akiko's last thought.

_Inuyasha__…_was Kagome's last thought.

**A.N:****How****is****it?****Please****review!**


	3. The Lair

**I do not own Inuyasha, as a matter of fact; I don't own anything Hollywood yet. You never know the future. I apologize for the lacking knowledge of Japanese names, for I'm not Japanese, but I do watch Inuyasha on Cartoon Network and Netflix. Hope you enjoy!**

_The Lair_

Kagome's head was pounding. She groaned and sat up, bumping her head against something hard. She opened her eyes and was staring at stone. She looked at her sides and saw that the space was only big enough for three of Akiko and her each. The height was tall enough for Shippo, who was about a foot or two high. Kagome got on her hands and knees and nudged Akiko. Akiko shot up, banging her head on the ceiling and lying back down, rubbing her head.

"Ouch…" she muttered.

"Wake up! I think we're in the lair," Kagome hissed, a bit impatient.

"Huh? Oh right, the lair."

Akiko slowly got on her hands and knees and they searched for a door of some sort. Akiko moved the cloth and groaned when she came with nothing. She pushed the stone up, but it wouldn't budge. She groaned again and pounded the ground, hoping it'd break. It didn't crack.

"You'd think they'd put some exit! I mean, they're spiders, not scholars," Akiko grumbled.

"Demons are sometimes typically smarter than humans," Kagome whispered. "Being a demon yourself, you should know that."

Akiko smirked and shifted a board. She gasped and screamed as a gray arm clutched her wrist. She yanked her hand away, but the grip was too strong, so she dragged that with her. Kagome tried to pry it off from her, but it wouldn't work. Akiko was frightened, but mostly precarious. Kagome sighed; this was going to be a long day.

8

Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw the spider had escaped. Kota lied on the ground, using his knees and palms for support. Inuyasha was getting impatient with him, since he was the reason the girls were captured. He yanked him up by the uppermost part of the top fur pelt and dragged him up until they were nose to nose.

"Listen you B*STARD," Inuyasha growled, "if anything happens to Kagome, physically or mentally, I will rip your heart out, UNDERSTAND?"

Kota clenched his fists and shoved Inuyasha off. "You think I don't know this is my fault?" he snarled. "I'M NOT A MORRON!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET THAT OVERGROWN PEST GET AWAY WITH THE TWO? FOR THE JOY OF THEIR SCREAMS?"

Kota remembered when he first met Akiko, when he wanted her to scream for the pure fun of it…he ended up hating her screams later… "SHUT UP!"

They talked each other and delivered nasty blows to one another. Kota was a specialist at this sort of thing, because he did it with Akiko every day as practice…or as a simple disagreement. Kota was angered at the reminder and elbowed Inuyasha in the side of the head. Inuyasha was temporarily stunned and Kota kicked him off, sending him flying and making him fall hard on the ground.

"Stupid mutt…" Kota growled under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Inuyasha roared.

Inuyasha tackled Kota and they went at it again. An arrow pierced through Kota's shoulder, but he wasn't paying attention. Next thing he knew, Inuyasha and he were dragged apart by two different people. Inuyasha was dragged off by a mere mortal, while Kota was dragged off by another wolf demon. This demon's hair was long and black, not short and shaggy like Kota's. His pelts were brown, not black, and so was the tail. His eyes were blue, not green, but all they had in common was the tan skin and the thin, tall frame. Kota huffed, not in any mood to fight his own kind.

"Who the He** are you?" Kota spat.

"The name's Koga, you little brat," Koga hissed, annoyed at Kota. Who did he think he was? "I suppose your parents bothered to name you as well?"

"It's Kota," Kota snapped. "And I think you'd like to meet Yoshihiro?"

Koga heard a growl, then a howl, then a snarl. Inuyasha and the mortal turned to look as well, since the smirk on Kota's face symbolized trouble. A black wolf, much larger than the one's Koga kept around him, came up, dribbling slobber and a murderous look in its eyes. While they were distracted, Kota fought his way out of Koga's grasp and leapt next to Yoshihiro, the only surviving comrade of his pack.

"I suppose you don't name your comrades? Well, this one here is very alarmed, and will kill you if you bother to move."

"Well, that makes him busy with only one of us, and I vote to sacrifice the puny wolf here and kill that one myself," Inuyasha hissed.

"Now Inuyasha…" the mortal sighed.

Kota turned when he heard the bushes rustle. That fox demon, Shippo, came out with Akiko's father. Kota furrowed his brows and turned completely.

"Anything?" he asked.

He heard Yoshihiro growl. Kota turned slightly and his face was nearly clawed off. Inuyasha tackled him, and Koga was fighting this time with him. Yoshihiro and Akiko's father, Natasha, tried to pry them off, but they were stuck on killing Kota.

**Quick A.N: I couldn't think of any other name for Akiko's Pa, all right?**

Inuyasha stopped. Kagome seemed to take a liking to Akiko, and Akiko seemed to like Kota, due to her behavior. _If__I__kill__him,__Akiko__will__attack__me__and__Kagome__would__hate__me__if__I__won,__and__be__upset__at__hating__Akiko__for__beating__me._Inuyasha stopped and stood, prying off Koga.

"HEY!"

"It's for Kagome's sake," Inuyasha whispered.

Kota scoffed. "She wasn't the only one taken, you know! There's Akiko, but you don't seem to give an F*CK about her, now do you?"

Inuyasha blinked. Kota was only sour because Akiko was taken, but nobody really showed any concern except Natasha. Inuyasha sighed and turned to Shippo. "Do you think you can track Akiko's scent?"

"Well, it'd be hard," Shippo shrugged, honest. He didn't feel like pretending he was better than Inuyasha, considering the events. "I mean, they were carried on the Widow's back, not the ground."

"He has a point," Natasha grunted. "Although, maybe one of the boy's tricks might help."

"Huh?" Everyone but Kota was gaping at the old fox. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Akiko knows thirty fox magic tricks. One would be 'Connection Fire'."

"I never heard of it," Shippo crossed his arms in interest of learning something new.

"It's when two fox demons shoot their fox fire and when it's purple, it starts to show the people at each end. Then, they could tell us where they are, or give us a hint by their surroundings."

Shippo stared at his hand. "How do you do it?"

"Say the name of the fox demon twice and cast fox fire into the air. Akiko should sense the want of connection and get the hint."

Inuyasha glanced at Kota. Kota was hugging his knees on the ground, looking at the ground in front of him. There were several bruises on the back of his neck that Inuyasha and Koga didn't deliver.

"How'd you get those marks?" the mortal, Kikyo, asked Kota.

"Practice," Kota muttered.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and started to understand that his practice had to be fighting regularly, but Akiko said he hadn't fought another demon in a week. Maybe she was talking about bad ones, and simply beat each other up for practice. Inuyasha was starting to understand he was hurting for Akiko's loss.

"We'll get them back," Inuyasha told him. "We never failed yet."

Kota kept staring at the ground. He remembered a month after Akiko and him set off, he had tripped into a river and Akiko laughed at him: (Flashback): He pulled her in and they started fighting about who was getting out first. They didn't talk to each other for a week, but Kota was picking at flowers on the eighth day and realized she never really told him anything about her favorite things. He sighed and picked a purple flower from the ground. He caught sight of a green one and picked that, seeing the colors worked well together. He began arranging the leaves and bound them with spider webs from the forest to make a purple and green flower head with a very short stem, long enough to hold to her collar. He stood and went back to their site, smiling at the thought that Akiko would finally talk to him. Once he reached it, Akiko was sleeping against a trunk, so he simply set the flower in her open hand on the ground and left, going for the river they fought in a week ago. Akiko woke up not long afterword and saw the flower, made up of her two favorite colors. She wondered how anyone would know them and she went to the river, seeing that Kota was skipping stones. She sat next to him and he turned, smiling at her.

"Thank you for the flower," she bowed her head.

"Your welcome," he smirked, glad he was hearing her voice again.

"How'd you know my two favorite colors?" she asked.

He stopped. "I guessed."

"Well, I guess you're a good guesser," she laughed.

"Ah, that's nothing! I can guess more than that!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then what's my hobby?"

He froze. _Oh__SH*T,__I__got__myself__into__this__one__…_ "Medicine making?"

She froze. "H-How did you get that right?"

He laughed. "I told you, I'm a good guesser!"

"It's either that, or you cheated," she mumbled.

He gaped. "How could I cheat for that?"

"I dunno, but you would."

"Oh, now that's accusing."

"Well, you seem like that sort of person."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!": (End of Flashback).

Oh yes, those were the days. He knew that he was prideful, he knew he obtained a nasty temper, he knew he always hurt Akiko in some fashion…he knew she thought him as a friend ever since she found out the baby he slaughtered was suffering, so he was kind enough to end it and grant it a nice, healthy life somewhere in the Netherworld. What? He wasn't cruel, he had prayed for it. The question was, would she think of him as a friend after she was rescued?

8

Akiko felt a strange feeling at the back of her neck. It was similar to the ones she felt when her mother used to practice 'Connection Fire' with her. Kagome noted the expression on her face and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Akiko smiled. "I just remembered how to get the group! Lie down, and keep looking at the stone."

Kagome obeyed. Akiko lied down a foot away. "Shippo." She burst fox fir on the stone and it spread out to resemble a rectangle.

Faces appeared, the first one being Shippo. "Shippo!" Kagome cried.

"I did it!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha pushed his way up. "Kagome, Akiko, are you two all right?"

"Uh…" Kagome tugged her sleeve to hide a few cuts she got from that feisty gray hand. "Yeah…no problems here!"

"Except we have no clue where the F*CK we are," Akiko sighed.

"Kagome?" Koga pushed Inuyasha out of the way. "What was the demon that captured you?"

"A spider demon," Kagome explained. "It said something about 'Eyes and the Sacred Jewel'."

"Well," Inuyasha pushed Koga out of the way, "demons want more power, right?"

"Right."

"So, if there's a second Sacred Jewel, don't you think there are more people who can form it?"

Kagome stopped breathing for a second. He was right; the spider needed her to see if there were any others in the world. She didn't notice she wasn't breathing at all and Inuyasha was yelling.

"KAGOME!"

"Huh?"

"Breathe."

She shook her head and started breathing again, making Inuyasha relax. Kota stood in the background, making Akiko speak. "Kota? Are you all right? It looks like someone tried to claw off your face."

Kota sighed. "Blame those two." He pointed to Inuyasha and Koga. "Anything that you could say is your location?"

"There's a huge stone above our heads, and we're lying flat on ground," Akiko spat. "Do you really think we have much?"

He looked down. Akiko noted he was a bit sad looking, and she huffed, a bit upset herself.

"Hey…" Kagome began. "…Does anyone know why Kikyo is with you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Wandering, I guess."

"Yes, I was," Kikyo gathered her bow and arrow. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Not from you, priestess!" Akiko spat.

"Akiko!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?"

"If you haven't noticed, we can't take this lightly!"

"Well, I'd prefer not to be around her kind again!"

"Again?"

Akiko shut her mouth. Kota sighed and so did Natasha. Akiko's manner was personal, very personal. Kagome sighed and turned back to the faces. "We'll contact you when we are either dying, have news, or miss you worse than we do now."

Inuyasha sighed. "Be careful, Kagome."

"I will."

The vision faded. Kagome turned her head towards Akiko. "What happened between you and a priestess?"

Akiko growled.

"Please?"

Akiko faced her. "I used to have a mother, let's just say that."

Kagome widened her eyes. _That__'__s__right,__she__'__s__a__full__demon,__meaning__both__parents__were__fox__demons._Kagome got the picture the priestess thought she was doing good.

"So…how'd you get those bruises?" Kagome pointed to Akiko's forearm.

Akiko looked at the spot and smiled. "Practice. When I said that Kota hadn't fought a demon in a week, I meant a bad one."

"So, you practice fighting on each other?"

"What other way is there? We travel with each other, we have a lot of energy, and we both have different fighting techniques. It helps, you know."

Kagome nodded and looked around. She spotted a webbing on the wall and tugged on Akiko's sleeve. Akiko looked and both of them started crawling for it. Akiko lunged her hand for it and tore the boards behind it out. There it was, right before their eyes, an exit to the room.

"Should we…" Kagome asked.

"Go or contact? Well, let's see what this is first before we get rash."

Kagome hopped through and she landed roughly on the ground, hearing a SNAP! She winced and gripped her knee, especially after it was bent in that position.

"Oh SH*T, Kagome!" Akiko moaned. "Be lucky I know how to fix that kind of stuff."

Akiko slid down, scratching her back massively, and landed next to her. She grabbed her knee and her shin, jerking the knee the opposite direction it was. Kagome winced again and her knee was a bit loose. Akiko elbowed it to lock it in place, but it slightly fractured. Akiko sighed and Kagome smiled for at least trying. Akiko supported her up and Kagome limped rapidly along with Akiko's steady and stealthy pace. They saw light leak through one of the cracks in the walls, and Akiko kicked the area hard.

They gaped at the sight before them, since gasping would get them caught. Webs coated the walls, spiders were resting soundly, and corpses of monks and priests scattered the ceiling. Kagome and Akiko took one step, and one of the monks opened it's eyes. It sprouted spider legs and dropped to the ground, waking up every spider in the room. The girls gasped.

_IT'S A TRAP!_

**A.N: Suspense so intense, you have to keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Mari and Akiko

**I do not own Inuyasha, as a matter of fact; I don't own anything Hollywood yet. You never know the future. I apologize for the lacking knowledge of Japanese names, for I'm not Japanese, but I do watch Inuyasha on Cartoon Network and Netflix. Hope you enjoy!**

_Mari and Akiko_

Kagome was on Akiko's back, and Akiko was running for both of their lives. Couldn't they at least have a bit of warning? Each spider missed about an inch, but Akiko knew they were most likely going to get caught soon. Akiko held out a hand, carrying Kagome with the other.

"SHIPPO!" she cried, throwing fox fire into the air.

They waited for the fire as it floated in front of them to turn purple, but it never did.

"SH*T!" Kagome groaned. "How are we going to get out of this?"

Akiko looked around the walls and flung her fox fire at them. They caught fire and the smaller spiders turned to ashes. Akiko kept running.

"I hope you are immune to fox fire!" she cried at Kagome, still rushing.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and notched the arrow. She fired at one of the bigger spiders and struck it, making it explode; that was unusual, they usually evaporated. Kagome furrowed her brows and she was jerked forward, released from Akiko's grip and flying for the walls, even if they were on fire. Kagome shut her eyes.

"INUYASHA!"

8

Inuyasha and Kota were running in front of the group, Kota stuck in a permanent wince all the run. Inuyasha was beginning to worry about the guy, so he faced him, still running forward.

"What's with the wince?" he asked.

Kota winced again. "It's nothing…"

"Then stop with the expression if it's nothing," Inuyasha challenged.

Kota cursed under his breath. "It's nothing, trust me on this!"

Inuyasha shrugged and kept going. Man, this guy was tight. Would he trust anyone but his group? Inuyasha guessed not.

Kota was more focused on the program at hand. Koga was focused on how stupid Inuyasha was on letting that snake delay him for so long. Natasha was focused on why Akiko hadn't contacted them yet, even though they said when they found something out. She was wise and smart enough to find something by now. Shippo was focused on this weird impulse shooting down his spine. Yoshihiro was focused on how Kota had failed to defeat the spider. Was it because that was the third biggest thing they had faced?

Shippo couldn't take that spine feeling anymore. "UGH! WHY IS MY BACK SO TINGLY?"

"Maybe a spider crawled inside and is slowly eating you away," Inuyasha teased, knowing that Kagome couldn't say 'Sit' at this time. He frowned immediately afterword. It was cruel to do that without Kagome at least knowing.

"Huh?" Shippo widened his eyes, hopping around and reaching for his back.

"It's Akiko, stupid," Kota mumbled. "Something must be going on."

Shippo shrugged and held out his hand. "Akiko."

He shot the fire up, but it wasn't purple exactly, more like the suffocating shade. They could vaguely make out webs and a body sprawled on the wall at the far right of the rectangle. Nobody could make out who it was, since it was covered in flames.

"What the He** happened?" Koga blinked.

A hand smashed at the rectangle, blood coated and furious. Akiko appeared before them, coated with her own blood and her eyes and hair brimming the furious red shade.

"WHERE ARE YOU MOTHER F*CKERS?" she roared.

Inuyasha blinked. Was she serious. Kota walked up in front, sad looking. "Akiko, calm down or the black light will come again."

She huffed and closed her eyes, her hair coloring itself back to green and her eyes to green as well. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Well, we're in the liar," she explained. "I hope someone is carrying some buckets of water."

"Why?" Natasha asked.

Akiko pointed to the body mass on the far right. "Some spider tripped me, and Kagome sort of fell…"

Inuyasha gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME?"

"Settle down!" she groaned. "She's still alive, but…"

"BUT "WHAT?" Koga and Inuyasha went to the front, angry all over.

"Inu…yasha…" they heard the body mass 'Kagome' groan. "Are…you…there?"

"It's me Kagome!" he told her. "What happened?"

"I'll…tell…you…later…right now…I'd like to know…if you have some hint on where we….are?"

Kagome weakly got up, but something was wrong; her leg was bent at an odd angle. Koga and Inuyasha eyed Kota for a second and looked back at her. "Are you all right?" Koga asked.

"Yeah…I'm all right…"

Kagome herself was having difficulties breathing for the most part. Her lungs felt like they were crushed and on fire at the same time. She flicked off some of the fox fire and tried to limp forward, but her leg ha strong objections. She tripped forward and was caught by Akiko. She cursed herself under her breath and tried to get up again, but like mentioned, her leg held strong objections. Akiko supported her straight and looked back to the others.

"So…all we can give you is that spider demons are easily P*SSED off at their webs being burnt," she shrugged.

Kota nodded and the rectangle faded. Inuyasha, Koga, and Kota ran ahead, determined to save the girls before anything else happened. _Be__safe__Kagome,_Inuyasha prayed.

8

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kagome asked.

"Well…what other way was there?" Akiko sighed. "We have two options: defeat the Spider Demon Leader, or get out 100% alive. I'd rather defeat the spider demon so it doesn't cause trouble for anyone else, and that B*STARD hurt Kota…"

Kagome stared at her. "You like Kota, don't you?"

Akiko stopped, blinking an blushing uncontrollably. "Is it that obvious?"

"To women, yes," Kagome admitted, knowing that if she just said 'yes', she'd freak out and go into panic. Panic is not what they needed.

Akiko smirked and laughed at herself silently. "Kota saved my half-brother from suffering, he also taught me how to trust a bit better…and that he's heavier than he should be."

Kagome smirked. She didn't know it at the time, but Akiko was referring to that bet she made with Kota. Akiko still owed him, and she would fulfill that promise. Akiko kept walking and looked up at the hole in the webbing.

"We have to get up there," she stated.

Kagome took one of her arrows and tore off webbing from the walls. She wrapped one end of the webbing onto the arrow and notched the arrow. "PRAY THIS WORKS!" she gasped, firing the arrow.

The arrow struck the bottom of the hole, gripping tight. The webbing flowed all the way down to the ground, and Akiko helped Kagome on first, so she could catch her if she fell. Kagome rapidly pulled herself up the webbing, seeing that it wouldn't last long. She gripped the edge, and felt Akiko grip her ankle. The webbing must've gave way behind Kagome. Kagome pulled with all her might, wincing at the objections the leg tried to enforce. A pink light shown behind her, and Kagome looked to see the pink light coming from inside Akiko. Akiko gripped at her heart, feeling the beating beginning. Kagome hurried up and made sure Akiko was flat on the ground, catching both of their breath. Kagome's leg was stabbing at her nerves, commanding to secede, and Kagome was worried she'd loose her leg sooner than expected. Akiko got up, still clutching her heart, and supported Kagome up onto her back. Akiko started running to the end of the room, then a monk spider demon rushed in front of them, teeth razor sharp and claws on the end of each spider leg. Akiko started running the other way, thinking of any possible things that'd be useful. She took out her top and turned, still running.

"Fox magic: Smashing Top!" she screamed, hurling the projectile at the spider.

The top expanded and struck the beast, pinning him down. Akiko ran past and thought of any other tricks she could use. Kagome took out her bow and arrows and started firing at other spiders while Akiko thought hard. _Ma,__a__little__help__would__be__nice!_ Akiko prayed to her mom over and over, but got nothing. Her body pulsed, and she looked into one of her hands. Fox fire was forming, and she could she traces of gun powder inside. She widened her eyes and threw it at a wall. She dropped Kagome and hid her in front of her so the fox fire bomb wouldn't hit her. The fox fire blew, covering everywhere but where Kagome was standing. The fox fire flew high into the air, scorching everything but Kagome. Kagome screamed, frightened and worried for Akiko, since she was flung up into the path of the fox fire.

8

Inuyasha saw it, Kota saw it, everyone within a 50 mile radius saw it. They started running for it, Yoshihiro howling and Natasha growling. Everyone, even Shippo, knew that fox fir was dangerous to an extent. With that much, it had to be fatal to everyone, even foxes and humans.

8

Akiko was burning, her demon blood being the only safety measure. She didn't see how this was wise at all, yet the pink glow shot out of her and started mixing with the fox fire. Everything was scorching, unlike that one winter the first year of her travels with Kota. (Flashback): Everything was frigid, and even worse, they were in the northern part of this place. /everyone was shivering, but only Kota was the one to try and conceal it. They took refuge in one area surrounded by giant rocks, bigger than boulders even. Akiko was lying against her father's side, feeling warmer against his fur, and Yoshihiro was huddled up in a tight ball next to Akiko's left leg. Akiko stared up at Kota, who was sitting on a low branch of the only tree in the visible area.

"Kota," she called, "are you sure you won't come down?"

"I-I-I'm sure," he shivered, freezing his as* off.

She sighed, not understanding why he was so d*m prideful. She stood and went over, jumping up and gripping his ankle. He realized what she was trying to do and gasped as they both fell on the icy ground.

"Stupid!" he grunted.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help out a friend!" she argued as she got up.

He rolled his eyes as she dragged him over to the other two. She went up against her Pa again and beckoned Kota to lie down somewhere. He sat next to her and, for warmth, she cuddled up against him. He blinked and let his jaw drop a bit. He closed it and wrapped his arms around her, feeling warmer than he did than on the tree. This is when he felt something; care. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Akiko's head: (End of Flashback).

Akiko screamed, missing the point of anything sensible. The glow turned black, and the darkness was swirling along with the fire. Her hair was red along with her eyes, and she caught aflame with real fire. Blood streamed down her cheeks, since her tears only went through the real Akiko. This was a different person entirely, the one she called Mari or 'Uncertain, maybe bitter'. Mari screamed and screamed, wanting the world to just be kind to itself for once.

Kagome looked behind her to see the spider demon. "YOU!" it screamed. It flung itself at her, but she dodged. "Mari! Shoot out the pain of your heart!"

Kagome furrowed her brows. Who was Mari? "Akiko!" she called. "Calm down, please! It's me, Kagome!"

Akiko heard the screaming of Kagome. "Ka…go…me…"

"AKIKO!"

Akiko fought inside of herself with Mari, trying to win over her own control. Mari wouldn't stop crying blood, and the pink and black light of the second Sacred Jewel fought against each other. Akiko was worth more alive than dead, because she could make Sacred Jewels by being herself. She didn't want that; she wanted to be the exterminating Akiko who loved Kota and had fun practicing with him. Mari was different. She was wanted alive for the sake of power, and wanted dead by some for having too much. She wanted to be loved by Kota, she wanted Akiko gone, she wanted the priestess who took her mother gone, she wanted her Pa, she wanted to be friends with Kagome, not competing with Akiko, she wanted to be her own person, because her twin had all the love, and she was despised. Mari knew it all along, and she wouldn't stop crying and screaming.

Akiko was pained a bit, seeing how the caged side of her was all her hate and sorrow. Her Ma said that if one has more than one side of themselves, and they're not half-demon, then either twins clashed during the making and became one of the same, or they were destined to become hateful, or loving. Akiko thought it was always the second one, but she was a hard thinker. _Mari__looks__like__me,__but__yet__acts__differently.__Her__only__happiness__would__be__to__be__loved;__noticed__…_That's when it hit Akiko. Mari was in fact her twin, one who was shut inside the other. Akiko was the only one noticed, making Mari full of hate and sorrow. All of Akiko's hate and sorrow just subsided long ago.

"Mari…" Akiko blinked inside herself.

Mari was still shown in the fox fire, crying blood and screaming her lungs out. Her body was on fire, but only because of the fox fire that she held was scorching, scorching enough to be real fire.

"Mari!" Akiko called. "The Sacred Jewel might burst if you keep this up! If it bursts, you can't be freed because we'll both be dead!"

This calmed Mari down, so she stopped screaming. Blood kept trickling down her face, her eyes red and her skin on fire. She heard Kagome's screams thoroughly.

"AKIKO!"

"MARI!" the spider demon called. "Erupt the jewel out of your body so you'll be free!"

Mari closed her eyes and looked at the spirit of her twin, Akiko. She opened them, and the world seemed to slow down. Mari remembered all the tales of the Sacred Jewel, and wanted to make the world fair, because all she ever wanted was to be treated fairly.

"A…Akiko…" Mari struggled speaking for the first time.

Akiko smiled and held out a hand. "We'll make the Sacred Jewel for Demons, so it can only be purified by the good of demons, and it'll eventually make demons see the brightness of the world…"

Mari nodded and took her sister's hand, both closing their eyes. The fox fire kept blazing, but Mari's real fire went with the fox and turned to fox fire itself. The glow turned pin, all the confusion from Mari gone, and they gasped as two halves of the sacred jewel for demons burst out of each of their hearts and collided, making the pink glow expand. They floated down to the ground and Kagome rushed to Akiko or Mari, which ever was on the outside. Kagome heard two separate voices rise out of the red haired and green eyed figure.

"Tell Kota I love him," Akiko's voice sounded.

"Tell Pa that his twins love him," a strange second voice sounded.

The sacred jewel for demons flew into Kagome's hands, and the glow and fire caused an explosion, only Kagome being safe.

"AKIKO!" she screamed.

Akiko was gone.

**A.N: Suspense makes sense if you're trying to get readers crying for more and more of the adventure in store. **


	5. The Weapon of Concealment Concealed

**I do not own Inuyasha, as a matter of fact; I don't own anything Hollywood yet. You never know the future. I apologize for the lacking knowledge of Japanese names, for I'm not Japanese, but I do watch Inuyasha on Cartoon Network and Netflix. Hope you enjoy!**

_The Weapon of Concealment Concealed_

Kagome stood there, stunned. She dropped to her knees and saw that the spider demon was trying to get up. She said nothing, just sat there on her knees. Her bow and arrow was on the ground a fair bit away. The Sacred Jewel was tight in her hands, and the fox fire subsided. A light beamed from inside her, but it was a bit blackish-pink. She knew what it was: sorrow and hate.

"Get…over…here…you B*TCH!" the spider screamed, fighting to get up.

Kagome stood. The light was getting darker. Her body felt cold, and her mind was somewhere else. She clenched her fists and her skin was bursting out blood from most of the angles. All of it was human blood, but when Akiko disappeared, it seemed as those two went in her; gave her their blood. She looked down, her fists clenched. She felt her nails grow into claws, draining the human blood out of her hands. Her teeth were growing fangs, and her eyes were growing black with the murderous red glint of Death. It had to be the Sacred Jewel she held…she had to get rid of it! She tried to loosen her grasp on it, but her hand wanted to keep it.

She looked blankly at the air in front of her. The spider skidded in front of her and snarled. She held up one hand. "The weapon of concealment belongs to the good demons of this world."

The voice that spoke wasn't Kagome's, but that second voice that came out of that red head with green eyes. A ray of crimson shot out of Kagome's hand. It was human blood; poisoned human blood. The spider sputtered as it hit him and it shot him back a fair ways back. Kagome lowered her hand and walked forward blankly. Her eyes lost their pupils and they colored themselves red. Her hair was flat against her back and her mouth was just a straight line. This wasn't Kagome; this was something far worse than Mari in her harmed state.

8

Inuyasha was running faster. The fire had stopped, and so did the glow. What happened? Was Kagome safe? Fear for Kagome's safety rose inside him and Koga. Kota had full faith in Akiko, since she was a smart demon, she could get herself out of a jam as such. The spider demon that had kidnapped the two in the first place landed in front of them, making them stop. He groaned and struggled getting up.

"Those demons…going inside that human…cowards…" the spider muttered.

Inuyasha gasped. Demons? Did that mean something happened to Kagome that Akiko was forced into? Inuyasha growled and withdrew his sword. He pointed it at the demon, who looked up at him.

"What-happened-to-that-human?" Inuyasha managed through his gritted teeth.

"Easy, her soul was trapped between those two fox demons who died," the spider chuckled. "Of course, I've heard her talk before, and that wasn't her voice, it was Mari's."

Kota charged and tackled the spider, surprising everyone by a fair bit. "YOU BETTER BE LYING!"

"Ah…so you knew Mari?" the spider taunted.

"SHADDUP!" Kota withdrew his sword and dug the tip through the skin, making the spider wince. "Now, did you notice anything in the human's hands?"

"Yep. It was the Sacred Jewel," the spider informed, frightened for his life. "It's strange though…it was sort of blackish-pink."

Kota winced. He knew that the Sacred Jewel was no myth from the start, but he never thought Akiko would bear a second one! He thought about what Akiko told him about Mari, he so called 'hate and sorrow', and plunged the sword through the spider's skull. The spider evaporated and Inuyasha picked him up by his collar.

"YOU IDIOT! NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THE GIRLS BACK?"

"Easy, wait for Mari to come," Kota snarled.

"WHO THE F*CK IS MARI?"

"Mari is Natasha's daughter," Kota explained through gritted teeth. "He never told Akiko, but she collided with another baby inside her mother's stomach, and since demons are resilient, they bonded into one to heal. Mari's soul was forced into Akiko's body along with Akiko's soul, and whenever Akiko feels hopeless or a very strong negative feeling, Mari breaks out and makes any area she's in a living He** until she subsides back into Akiko."

Inuyasha set him down onto his feet. Koga came up, furious. "What about that part about them going inside the human, huh? Was that Kagome?"

"Most likely," Kota snarled, still angry that they thought he was weak and stupid. "Kagome must've been worried, so they probably came down to give her their last wishes. Now, if I'm correct, Mari and Akiko's souls must've made the halves of the Sacred Jewel come out, and now Kagome has it. Thing is, unless if they made it for a specific race to be purified that isn't humans, Kagome _should_be safe."

Yoshihiro came up. "What do you mean, Kota?"

"I mean, my dear friend," Kota eased, "that if they said that only good demons could purify it, Kagome would be absorbing their souls and become one her-"

An arrow shot through his shoulder, making him wince. Everyone looked to see Kagome, or what they thought was Kagome. Her eyes were red and nothing else, and her hair was straight down, as if something was trying to keep every part of her together. Her nails were practically claws, digging into the wood of her bow. Blood covered almost every part of her body, making Inuyasha gasp. The scent that filled the air was blood…Kagome's blood. Inuyasha stepped forward, Koga stunned and not able to move.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha blinked.

Kagome stood there, not moving, nor breathing. Her eyes switched to the brown shade, but the pupils were missing. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Kagome!" he gasped.

He ran forward, but she clutched her head and screamed. She seemed in pain, and her eyes switched to green, the green shade of Akiko. "Don't come closer! Kagome's soul can't take it!"

"Why are you in there in the first place?" Koga screamed.

"Because, when we died, we went into the jewel. The jewel went to Kagome for some reason before we could finish going in, and now our souls are mixed up in this body!"

She screamed again and the eyes went red; Mari. "I…I…"

She screamed again and it went to Kagome. Everyone tried to keep a distance, making sure it wouldn't actually damage one of the souls. "HELP!"

She screamed again, and it seemed to go into the pattern: brown, green, and then red. "Find a way to draw the jewel-"

Screamed. "-out of Kagome's hand!"

Then they just came to screaming. The eyes were changing in the speed of a wild horse, either that or a chicken running from a fox. The light coming from the body was growing darker. That had to mean that friendship, love, courage, or wisdom was fading. It seemed that two were completely gone, and Inuyasha guessed they were courage, because they seemed as scared as He**, and wisdom, since neither of them could think straight. Inuyasha looked around, but came up with nothing.

"Ugh…why does this have to be so hard?" he groaned.

"Maybe if we make the light completely pink," Koga implied, "maybe the jewel will come out."

"It has to be purified in order to do that," Kota reminded.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

The head forced itself to look up; the eyes were brown. "Yeah?"

"What purifies the jewel?" he asked.

"Demons," she answered, straining it. "I suggest either Koga or Kota, since the jewel doesn't like it when you come near."

"And he's only half mutt," Koga muttered.

"You know what, I think Kota, since he seems good _and_nice," Kagome rolled her eyes, making the light brighter.

Koga sighed and let Kota past. Kota walked slowly and the eyes were fighting. It ended up one red, one green. "Kota?" Akiko forced out."

"I'm here," he sighed. "Try and hand you hand over so I can get the jewel out."

Mari and Akiko tied, but the hand wanted to keep it badly. Kota motioned Inuyasha to come closer, so he did. Inuyasha knew what this guy was doing, since he wouldn't dare hurt Akiko. But this Mari…did he know something about her that nobody else did?

8

The three souls almost tore the wrist apart. Inside the body, Kagome's soul sat down at the wrist, panting.

"Why…is…the…jewel…so…stubborn?" she panted.

"B-b-because it doesn't want to come out," Mari stuttered. "It wants to be purified by the demon you."

Akiko forced at the hand, trying to pull it up. The hand wouldn't obey, but all the strain made Akiko's head hurt. "I'm only…a fox demon!" she growled at herself.

Kagome stood and stared at the hand. "Try it all at once?"

"Sure," Mari shrugged.

"Fine by me," Akiko sighed.

They all tried, but they heard something rip. The wrist tore apart, and more of Kagome's human blood dumped out. Kagome screamed, and Mari and Akiko looked to see her hand was severed.

8

The body screamed, and that body seemed to be under good control. The hand was still pinned to the ground, not moving at all. Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome's body and stared at Kota.

"What now?"

"Well, we could try and tell them to separate two souls into the hand and Kagome's into the main body."

Inuyasha sighed. It was worth a shot. "Shippo."

"Got it!" Shippo cried. "Akiko!" He shot the fox fire up into the air and waited for it to turn purple.

8

Mari was pacing, Kagome was wincing horribly. Akiko felt that feeling that she got when she got that Fox connection and shot the fire out. "Shippo."

It was purple and spread into the usual rectangle. Shippo appeared, but he cringed.

"All I can see is the inside of Kagome's arm," Shippo blinked.

Akiko bumped her head. That was right, she was a soul, not the actual thing! Good thing she was still audible. "Shippo, we're souls, you can't see us!"

"Hi Akiko!" Shippo waved. "Uh…Kota and Inuyasha want you and Mari to go into the hand and try to see what's wrong while Kagome takes control of the main center."

Kagome bit her lip, trying to muffle the screams in her throat. Mari nodded and Akiko kept the screen on so Kagome could see Inuyasha. Shippo understood and made the screen turn to the scene. He hopped in front of it just a little bit so he could talk to Kagome.

"Hang in there, Kagome," he supported. "We haven't let you down yet, now have we?"

Kagome smiled, the scream subsiding. "Yeah, I guess not."

Inuyasha turned and saw the rectangle. "Hey, Kagome," he waved. "You all right?"

"Well, my hands off, so honestly? I'm in pain," she calmly stated, trying to keep the screams at bay. "You?"

"Just hoping this is going to work," he admitted.

Kagome smiled, but she knew he couldn't see it. She looked closer at the body and saw it was smiling as well. That's right, she was the controller of her body anyways. She shifted on the ground, and so did the body. Inuyasha glanced at it and smiled.

"I guess you're getting more control each minute," he smirked.

There was one thing Kagome didn't get; what made her shoot that arrow at Kota? Speaking of Kota…she looked at him and saw he was cooperating with Akiko and Mari to move the hand. Kagome could see the hand was twitching, but not by much. Kagome tried to stand, but she remembered if she stood, so would her body. She sat there and rested her chin on her palm, waiting.

8

Mari was straining with the finger directly above the jewel. Blood started leaking down her cheeks. Was there no hope? Akiko sighed and stabbed at her arm, trying to keep herself awake. Akiko could tell Kota was struggling with prying one finger off of the palm, and he was probably straining himself in the process. She huffed and kicked the nerve of the main finger, making it jump for a brief moment. Kota went for the jewel, but his hand was trapped under the finger when it closed. He huffed himself and looked down at the start of the bone where it disconnected. He was wondering how souls could fit inside muscle, and still move around as if it was an open field.

Mari was growing fatigue from this. She stopped and looked at Akiko. "Akiko, what's it like to be loved?"

Akiko stopped breathing. Was Mari serious? "It's fatal, but nice all at once."

Akiko wasn't going to ask why Mari bothered to bring the subject up, since she already knew that she was locked up inside and was forced to see the world through Akiko's eyes. Mari blinked and went back to her job, seeing some hope in a nice life without love from someone other than her own twin. Mari dated back to when they were face to face with the demon and recalled she said something about a 'weapon of concealment'. Was that how this purified? Concealing happiness or the demon itself? Mari thought hard, believing that what it did could have something to do with why it wouldn't let go. Kagome had lost most of her human blood and was replaced with their demon blood, so where did the human blood go? Mari gasped and sprinted out of the hand.

"MARI!" Akiko called.

Akiko went after her twin, but the both ended up on the showing palm. They were only spirits, so nobody saw them. Mari rushed to under the finger and tried her best to knife the jewel, but Akiko prevented her.

"Are you crazy?" Akiko hissed.

"Where do you think the blood that Kagome looses goes? I said something about the 'weapon of concealment', and this is concealing her human blood! That's why we went in, because the concealed blood wanted a place to return, so sent us as a default!"

Akiko let her go. She was completely right! Why didn't she see this before? It was called the 'weapon of concealment' because it concealed the one thing some demons fought for, the taste of human blood. It was a Sacred Jewel for Demons after all. Akiko grabbed the Jewel in an embrace and heaved, while Mari went to the other side and pushed with her back against the surface. Mari was starting to feel hope, and the jewel crushing her against the hand. Mari huffed and pushed with all her might, not about to succumb to a jewel. The light began to brighten and the fingers began to loosen. Kota got a grip around the jewel and the girls both went to the back to push while he pulled.

Mari started crying blood again, but only because something in her left chest felt empty; void of life. She felt as if she was darkness, and started to feel insecure. The jewel darkened again and actually _chomped_at Kota's fingers, leaving a deep mark. Mari shook her head and heaved a heavy breath. The bodies were concealed in the jewel, and she would get her body back. She pushed with all her might and remembered the day her ma died in front of her eyes. This was for her, this was for Pa, and this was for her friends, if she had any. The jewel was sparkling and brightened, only a streak of black. It was lacking wisdom, because they were forgetting something. Mari turned to Akiko and Akiko nodded, knowing Mari was trying to symbolize they just need Kagome to help.

8

Kagome felt a force draw her closer to the hand. She turned to the direction of the hand, making her body follow. She furrowed her brows and Inuyasha followed the gaze. Kagome dropped the control on the body, leaving it staring at the jewel, and ran for it. She went inside the hand and went behind it to see Mari and Akiko. Akiko jerked her head to symbolize to push with them and Kagome got into position. Kagome pushed with all her might and it budged. The light was brightening and they took a deep breath now and then, knowing they needed as much air as they could get to push the jewel. Kota pried at the fingers and gasped; they opened.

Kagome kept pushing with Mari and Akiko, all of them smiling. Then, they were sucked into the jewel, the jewel having a surprise or two up it's sleeve.

**A.N:****Don****'****t****you****just****hate****when****fate****tries****to****meddle****with****everything****settle?****Next****chapter****may****include****the****secret****captor****that****'****s****behind****all****of****this****troublesome****fall.****(Sounding****lamer****and****lamer****every****time,****huh?).**


	6. The Priestess of Heck

**I do not own Inuyasha, as a matter of fact; I don't own anything Hollywood yet. You never know the future. I apologize for the lacking knowledge of Japanese names, for I'm not Japanese, but I do watch Inuyasha on Cartoon Network and Netflix. Hope you enjoy!**

_The Priestess of Heck_

Kagome blinked, but it didn't do much to regain her sight. Everything was blinding, even the few streaks of black. Her arm was stinging, and she remembered that arrow wound she received. Man she was forgetful for a minute. After she got with the program, she shakily stood and looked around for any signs of Mari or Akiko. There was only some woman. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes blue. Her mouth was firmed into a thin line and her figure was fairly thin. Her skin was tight around her skeleton and pale with the pressure, making Kagome think she was undead for a minute. There was nothing of the undead! Then again…

"W-who are you?" she shook her head, remembering some unpleasant times she spent in this Feudal Era.

"I am Ira, a priestess who roams the southern parts of this land of ours," she smiled. "Would you please come with me?"

Kagome heard muffled grunts and screams, making the jewel darker and darker. She shrunk a bit, then gripped her bow and one of her arrows. "Who are you, really?"

Ira chuckled. "I'm Ira, like I said."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Akiko's voice screamed inside Kagome's head.

Kagome now had a thunderous headache. Her body was growing numb for some odd reason, and she could only think of getting out and seeing Inuyasha…granted she already admitted her love for him long ago, where did that thought come from? Kagome stumbled and everything was spinning. Had that priestess poisoned her?

"What did you…" Kagome weakly mumbled.

"Me? Nothing at all, dear; you might want to look at that fox demon who coaxed you…"

"LIAR!" Mari shouted.

The jewel was getting darker. Kagome screamed as the walls of the jewel seemed to close in, the floor creaking below her feet, even though she didn't know there was a floor. Ira smirked, and Kagome knew that name ringed a bell. She gasped.

"IRA!" she roared, notching her arrow.

"So you remember my sister?" Ira chuckled. "Twins, but I was far from being called a sister to her, just some demon. I'm different from the others, trust me."

She held out a hand, but Kagome tightened the arrow. "Stay away from me, you piece of SH*T!"

The jewel was near black now. Ira chuckled. "Come on now…"

Kagome looked at the ground. What was she trying to do? Kagome noted the jewel was getting darker each minute hatred revealed itself, and courage was shaky. What was wrong with the wisdom? Kagome thought about it and gasped: Ira was outsmarting them by making them aggravated. Maybe all of this was a lie, and she just had the same name. She notched the arrow and took a deep breath; she couldn't fail Akiko and Mari, after all, this was a demon, not Naraku. Kagome noted the jewel brightening. She hinted panic in Ira's eyes.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Kagome teased.

"Now, now," Ira bit her lip to force a smile, "no need for-"

Kagome shot the arrow, thinking only of her friends and Akiko's and Mari's group. Ira caught it and smirked.

"So that's how it is," she cackled.

She grew a couple spikes and roared. She was expanding in size, and Kagome could barely feel her legs anymore. She admitted to herself she was scared, which made the jewel darker. What was she doing? It was just a demon! The only problem was, it was one that could slaughter Akiko and Mari at any minute. Kagome looked around, spinning in place even. No signs came out of where those two were, and Ira seemed to note her panic.

"Little human scared? You should be!"

Ira's skin turned to scales, and her fingers turned to talons. She got on all fours and resembled somewhat a dragon. A large tail sprang out of her rump and her hair was flying out of her face, revealing crimson eyes that mocked her. Kagome clutched an arrow and prayed under her breath. Why was her courage fleeing her? Did she just feel alone? No, it couldn't be…her friends were still alive, she heard them, right? She gripped the arrow hard and a tear leaked out at the thought that Akiko and Mari perished already, so young too…Kagome flashed open her eyes and clutched the arrow tight, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not scared…" Kagome gritted her teeth. "How'd you feel if friends were murdered? I bet that already happened, and that's the whole reason for this SH*T. You're angry, and you're taking it out on everyone…I bet you're the same demon who killed Akiko's mom, since you're the only one who seems to have that kind of grudge, and with my luck, that's most likely."

The jewel became brighter, making the demon hiss. "DIE!"

The jewel jerked. Kagome was flying up to the roof, if their was any. Akiko grabbed her wrist and Mari grabbed the elbow of the opposite arm. They hauled her up and the jewel jerked again. The inside of the jewel transformed to a dark, forest scene, and the dragon was roaring.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kagome realized they were in a cave, so they hopped out and started dashing. They had to hide somewhere where the dragon wouldn't expect them to. The weapon of concealment…is this what the name meant? Trapping in something and only to be released by some unknown solution? The jewel jerked again, and this time, made Kagome loose her balance. Her feet went above her head and she slammed into a tree, making her vision blur greatly.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Akiko asked, worried.

"Ouch…" was all Kagome could manage. "What is with the jewel?"

"Somebody must be moving it from the-" Mari was interrupted when the jewel jerked again and sent her soaring. Kagome peeled off the tree and went soaring the same direction, Akiko slamming hard into her side in the process and fracturing a rib. Kagome screamed, and the scream forced the jewel to grow darker and darker by the second. Kagome was confused, scared, worried, and hating that dragon for causing all of this. She could barely calm down, no matter how much she wanted to. Kagome shut her eyes and was squished between Akiko and a boulder. Her head thumped and she immediately wondered what was happening with the world outside, trying to change the subject flowing through her mind.

8

Inuyasha tried to grab the jewel out of Koga's hands, since it kept getting blacker and blacker. Yoshihiro looked between the two as they argued, and Kota just had his legs crossed, elbow rested on the side of his knee and his cheek rested in his palm. Natasha sighed and nestled in the ground, not sure why the jewel kept changing colors. Inuyasha noted that Kagome was still not moving, and stopped for a minute to look back at her. What was going on?

"Listen, you puny wolf," Inuyasha snarled, "fork over that jewel, now!"

"Trusting you with this is just like trusting Kota here to exterminate a demon!" Koga spat.

"Watch it!" Kota stood, steaming.

"Guys…" Yoshihiro sighed.

Inuyasha launched himself at Koga, trying to pry the jewel from his hands, but he just noticed it grew darker. What was going on?

8

Kagome was holding on for dear life on the boulder, hoping it wouldn't start rolling. Mari and Akiko were clutching to both of her ankles and all were scared out of their wits. The dragon was having difficulties as well, is all they could tell. Kagome thought about something they were missing, and then remembered something. Why did she have both hands? She gasped; the bodies! She clutched onto a branch, but the jewel flung forward, helping her with what she was doing. She clutched onto the branch of a nearby tree and dug her hand in. She felt something and yanked it out; it was Mari's body.

"YAY! MY BODY!" Mari clapped.

Akiko clapped a hand over Mari's mouth and all was silent except for the pounding of the dragon's feet. Kagome released the tree and quickly threw the body at Mari's soul. Mari's soul was sucked into the body and the body rapidly disappeared. Akiko and Kagome stood blinking. Akiko went to another tree and dug her hands in, but came out with a P*SSED off squirrel.

"This is going to take a while," she groaned, throwing the squirrel over her shoulder.

Kagome smirked, making the jewel a bit brighter.

8

Inuyasha was almost choking Koga at this point. Something to do with Kagome had to do with why it was getting black, he knew it! Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned, allowing Koga to deliver a heavy blow hard in the side of the face. Inuyasha growled, but someone with a trembling figure tried to pry him off.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING SISSY AND THE NICE LADY!"

Inuyasha and Koga stopped to stare at the small figure. No doubt about it, it was Mari, her little fox tail giving her away. She was trembling, but mostly out of fear, for all Inuyasha could tell.

"Nice lady?" Inuyasha blinked.

"I believe you call her Ka-go-me," Mari pronounced the name.

Koga understood she wasn't good with speaking, since she'd been inside her sister all her life. He sighed and brushed off some dirt off his legs. "What do you mean we're hurting them?"

Mari sighed, knowing this'd be a long explanation. "They're inside the F*CKING crystal, furry."

Koga turned red. "Furry?"

Inuyasha burst out laughing. Kota pated Mari's back, making her smile as if she accomplished something. Koga gripped the jewel hard, alarming Mari.

"Give that to Inuyasha, it'd ought to be safer there," Mari sighed. "Wolves can't really stand still."

Kota slapped her upside the head. She froze, blood and all. What was that for? Something sparked in her; sorrow. Something leaked out of her eye, making Koga take a step back.

"Now you did it," he muttered.

Mari heard screaming. She eyed the jewel from the corner of her eyes. She heard Akiko screaming. What was going on?

"MARI!" Akiko screamed.

Mari lunged for the jewel, and started fighting with Koga for it. She might've been a fox demon, but she wasn't letting her sister die because of some moron.

8

Akiko was tight in the jaws of the dragon, calling out for her sister, hoping she was all right. Kagome shot an arrow in the dragon's eye, but it only aggravated it. It swiped at Kagome and the jewel lurched again. She was sent flying to the 'sky'. She didn't process anything in time.

8

"GET OFF, YOU LUNATIC!" Koga screamed at Mari.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" she shrieked.

He slammed his hand down and something bad happened; the jewel shattered.

8

Kagome screamed as she seemed to burn. The dragon expanded to full life size and surprised everyone. Akiko crawled to Kagome and they tried to help each other up. They spotted two signs of smoke and ran for it, hoping that their bodies wouldn't evaporate. Kagome leapt into hers and Akiko jumped into her own. Their functions didn't want to start, so Kagome kicked her nervous system and everything seemed to kick into high gear. She grabbed her hand and shoved it against her stump, clinking them together the hard way. She clutched her bow and notched her arrow. The jewel was shattered…and Akiko wasn't waking up. That had been part of her heart, and Mari was struggling to stand. Kagome held her stance, and the dragon charged for her.

"STUPID B*TCH!" the dragon exclaimed, raising her talons.

Kagome was fearless. She stared it straight in the eye and the dragon gasped; Kagome was fearless. Inuyasha and Koga dashed forward, but Kagome wasn't going to accept help. She allowed herself to be eaten, but not chewed. She took the arrow and slashed through the skin, making the dragon roar and nearly burst her eardrums. She cringed and kicked her way through some parts, making the dragon keep roaring and nearly bursting her eardrums. She pulled apart a section of skin and hopped through, ending up smack hard against some important organ. She clutched what looked like an artery when the dragon swung around, trying to distract itself, and ended up tearing it out slowly, making the dragon go bonkers and swing itself around, not going to die by something as simple as that. Demons are resilient, so even if their heads are lopped off, they can still move around. She hung on for dear life, her soul still fearless and serious to the core.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE ELSE!" she heard Mari scream from outside the body.

"Ira," Kagome sternly spat, "if you hear me, you will not attack them."

"OVER MY DEAD CORPSE!" Ira screamed, making Kagome grow a headache.

Kagome took out one of her arrows and plunged it down on the heart, then being jerked off by the rapid movements. She didn't scream, just wince. An arrow pierced through the skin and hit Kagome, instead of it's intended target. She winced and grabbed onto another artery she spotted. The dragon jerked and Kagome struggled getting her bow straight. A bright light shown, and barely missed her; she knew it was the wind scar. She didn't mind, she just wanted this demon to stop killing people. As much Inuyasha and the rest of her friends exterminated demons, this one she wanted to finish off herself. She felt something tug at her heart, and the pain became unbearable. She didn't scream, but she tore the artery in half and was throw into the heart again, throwing her into an artery and slash that in half as well. She was drenched in blood, careful not to get any in her mouth. She lied on her back on the ground of the section of the body she was in, staring up. She felt like her lungs were crushed, but she didn't complain. Akiko and Mari had their mom taken away from them because of this beast; she didn't want it to finish off the family.

Kagome clutched the meat her hands rested on and pushed herself up slowly, making sure she didn't get jerked by the dragon again. Another blinding light came through, and Kagome got a glimpse of Inuyasha, who failed to see her in return. She blinked blankly and turned back to the heart, spitting out some blood. She would not loose to this demon. She wobbled once she got up, but she regained her balance. She notice she had a few cuts, and her shirt was torn in a few places. She also noticed that her collar was missing. She didn't budge from her position of staring up at the heart sternly and clutched her bow. She dragged it in front of her; it was snapped in half. Another blinding light came through, so she threw the bow blankly out of the opening before it shut. It hit Koga straight in the forehead, making him notice. She didn't see anything after that. She looked back at the heart, still silent and stern looking. She hadn't spoken or made a sound until her command to Ira to stop attacking. She climbed on the walls and jumped at a vein, clutching it, but it snapped in half. She soared straight onto the side of the heart, which collapsed and she fell in, holding one of the holes of the sides to keep from falling out in all that demon blood. The heart repaired itself, then Kagome noticed something. She slowly crawled to the other side of the heart, making the dragon in great pain, and noticed on the flesh of the inner heart were souls. She noticed one of a young woman. She blinked and leaned closer.

This woman had short, croppy hair much like Kota's. Her wear was like that of a warrior, and her hair was black, like Kota's. She had tan skin, much like his, and warm, green eyes, much like Kota's. A black tail sprouted out of her behind, much like Kota's, and her middle finger obtained a ring of sorts; a wolf etched into the band. A few bodies down was another woman, her hair red, like Mari. Kagome leaned closer to see green eyes, and pale skin, like Akiko. Her wear was a warrior's top, a silver colored bottom, and a jade necklace of sorts. A smashing top was in her hands, and a kind, sorrowful expression was forever etched onto her face.

Kagome looked down; these were Akiko's, Mari's, and Kota's moms. She hid her face with her hair and clutched the skin of the heart below her hard, making the dragon roar and jerk. She didn't move.

"These…these…you killed them…" Kagome breathed.

"GET OUT OF THEIR!" the dragon cried. "GET OUT OF MY HEART!"

"You…you…" Kagome shook with anger and dragged one hand to clutch an arrow. "YOU B*TCH!"

Kagome struck it down hard through the skin, tearing the heart open and falling on veins and arteries. She was nearly drowning in blood at the bottom, but she got herself surfaced and swam to the wall, digging the arrow through. She tore the skin open and made the dragon jerk. She fell back and was caught in the current of the demon blood. Something was trying to force her mouth open, so she swatted at it and surfaced. A gray hand tried to drag her back, but she kicked it, her face full of rage. She slammed hard into the wall next to the opening, trying to grip the edge of the hole. The gray hand a and a few others dragged her below and tried to force her mouth open. She rolled up into a little ball and a pink light emerged from her pocket. She surfaced and hung on the wall, digging in her pocket to find that Sacred Jewel for Demons. She blinked and furrowed her brows. How'd it get there?

A hand clutched the edge of the hole and Kagome turned when a hand gripped her arm. It was Koga, soaked with blood and smiling at her. "Glad to see you're safe," he whispered, as if all the breath was knocked out of him.

He helped her go along the wall without getting yanked back into the lake of demon blood, and slipped through the hole. Kagome tasted some of her own blood in her mouth and spat it into her hands, seeing that there was some pretty dark blood in there. She winced at a sudden pain at the back of her throat and felt at the back of her throat. She picked at some hard object and dragged it around to see what it was; a gray finger. She turned and threw it back into the body, knowing that's where it belonged. She felt someone squeeze the living CR*P out of her lungs and she looked down to see two sets of arms; Mari's and Akiko's.

"WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!" they screamed in unison.

Kagome still had her headache, so her eye twitched once. Someone pried them off and sighed. "Give her some breathing room you two," Kota huffed.

"She's breathing, isn't she?" Mari laughed.

Kota sighed and let go of the two girls, knowing that no matter what, they'd find someway to nullify his actions. Kagome looked down at the blood in her hands, seeing that it wasn't going to help much. She dropped her hands to her side, feeling yet more blood flow into her mouth. Her back ached, her body was soaked with demon and her own blood, and she didn't really think that the demon blood hadn't entered her system through her multiple cuts. Koga tried to pat her back, but a low growl made him smirk.

"What, mutt?" he laughed quietly.

"Don't-touch-Kagome," Inuyasha strained.

Kagome refused to look up, no matter how much she wanted to see Inuyasha's face. "Why?" Koga challenged, thinking he'd answer with that he liked her, which was pretty obvious.

The answer was completely opposite. "She looks like if you blow wind on her, she'll fall to pieces."

Kagome didn't react, just stood there. Her heart felt something, something bright. Was it love, friendship, wisdom, or courage? She doubted it, mostly because she was trying to conceal her anger towards the dragon. Akiko smiled and looked up, smiling. Kagome knew she was trying to pray to her mother. Kagome felt something(s) in her hand, and she opened her palm to find two things; the jade necklace, and the wolf ring. Kagome looked up at Akiko.

"Akiko…" she muttered, her breath not present.

Akiko turned. "Yeah?"

Kagome presented the necklace. "I found this in the demon."

Akiko frowned. She accepted it and stared at it.

"I believe it was your mother's," Kagome sighed.

Akiko nodded. "I guess that comes from a demon, finding something of someone they killed inside their bodies…"

She turned to Kota. She dropped the ring into his hand and he looked down. "Your mother's as well, I'm guessing."

He nodded. Someone rested a hand on her shoulder and she turned to Koga, who was smiling.

"That was nice of you, Kagome," he smiled.

She just shrugged and he smiled more, receiving a growl from Inuyasha. "Didn't I just tell you to keep your hands off?"

"Nope, doesn't ring any bells," Koga mocked.

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome intervened. He froze. "…no broken bones, understand?"

Koga was the one who froze now. Inuyasha chuckled maniacally and lunged, tackling Koga and going into an all out war. Kagome sat down on the ground, staring at her blood soaked skin. She could barely believe she made it out alive, and able to see Inuyasha again, like she wanted the whole time.

8


	7. When All Comes Together

**I do not own Inuyasha, as a matter of fact; I don't own anything Hollywood yet. You never know the future. I apologize for the lacking knowledge of Japanese names, for I'm not Japanese, but I do watch Inuyasha on Cartoon Network and Netflix. Hope you enjoy!**

_When All Comes Together_

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "don't make me say it."

Inuyasha froze and turned, a disbelieving look rooted in his face. "You said no broken bones, and I didn't give him any."

"Yeah, but you nearly dislocated his eyeball from its socket," she sighed, a blank look forever etched in.

"Kagome…"

"Just listen to her, you stupid mutt," Koga panted, thinking he should stab Inuyasha in the back with his sword.

"Can't you guys behave?" Kota snarled. "Kagome here will kill you faster than you'd expect her to."

"Says who?" Inuyasha turned, a bit in angst. Kota stayed silent. "See? Nobody!"

Kota stood, looking at his feet. Suddenly, a fox charged at him and knocked him down, licking his face. "DOWN MARI!" he laughed.

Kagome smirked and turned to see two faces she'd been looking for quite a bit now; Sango and Miroku.

"We're have you two been?" she smiled.

"…herb gathering," Sango blinked. "Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the wolf and fox demon?"

Kagome turned to Kota and Mari. "Those are two of the five new friends we made, now where did Akiko run off to?"

"OVER HERE!" Akiko called happily.

Akiko came running, and Miroku smiled. "Hello," he greeted. "My name's Miroku."

"The lecherous monk?" she smirked. "Yeah, the Sacred Jewel for Demons tells Mari and I things like that."

"Mari?" Sango turned to the fox on Kota.

"The fox would be Mari; that's the only fox magic she knows."

"Hey, what I, chopped demon liver?" Kota laughed, pushing Mari off him.

"Oh, yeah, that's Kota. He's a wolf demon, as you can tell."

Sango bowed her head. "That's only three though…"

Natasha and Yoshihiro ran up, racing each other. Miroku smiled and Sango laughed as the two tripped. Kagome sat down and lifted her sleeve to examine her wound. She was glad she and everyone else was alright, and she was glad Akiko agreed to stick with them. It was a good agreement, since they were all exterminating demons. Koga and Inuyasha were bickering, but that was normal, and Kagome knew Koga would be going soon, so she was happy she had the rest of her friends with her; the rest of her family.

**A.N:****TA****DA!****That****was****my****first****Inuyasha****fan****fiction****conclusion!****I****'****m****planning****to****do****another,****but****I****have****to****finish****the****others****I****started.****Akiko****and****Mari****say****to****review****and****remember****the****pen****name****linkinparkfan9799!**


End file.
